Monday Couple Never Ends
by hayat.kun
Summary: It is a monday couple season for Hasora or Lovesdom. All of the digi's member is going camp but Sora is lost. Read Beautiful Street to see what is The Digi's.
1. Chapter 1

Monday couple never ends

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Monday

Sora's POV

Episode 10

(Location : Odaiba Museum of History)

"Yah~ Let's just leave Sora and Hayat alone!" Matt smiled as he teased me and Hayat.  
"Yeah, let's all just go find what to draw and leave those two alone" Tai said as everyone started to leave. As everyone left, everything became a silence and it became awkward. Hayat walked around and covered my eyes and joked with me. This, was the start of our love story, between us, and our fans.

-  
Sora's POV

Episode 15  
(Location : Train carriage Depot)  
{ Guests : Tony, Willis }

"CUT!" The PD said as everyone bowed to each other.  
"Hello" I smiled as I bowed to Tony and Willis.  
"Ah, Hello Miss Sora." Tony bowed as he smiled.  
"Hi." Willis smiled as he waved his hands.  
Hayat came as he bowed towards to Tony and Willis. "Hi" Hayat said as he smiled. He looked at me and looked at them again. "I wonder what we are going to do today." Hayat said as he looked at the PDs, whispering to each other and setting up inside the train.  
"Okay, everyone ready? Action!" The PD said as they started to film again.  
"Today is going to be a 1 vs 10 Mission. Without all the girls except Sora" The PD said. Everyone looked at each other, wondering who will go against who. "Today will be raising Sora's heart beat today" He said as he looked at the card. "You will be raising Sora's heart beat to 130." Everyone started complaining.  
"Ah! I can't raise Sora's heartbeat." Joe said as he complained.  
"Yah~ Since you always framed her." Izzy laughed as I gave them the glare.  
"I don't even know how I'm going to raise HER heart!" Izzy said as he laughed.  
"Yah! You...hwak!" I said as I lifted my fists to Joe. He laughed as he back away.

"Where are you going to?" Hayat asked as he sat far from me.  
"IIsano" I said as I nervously sat down. I didn't know why I was nervous, I mean, I'm not meant to slowly fall for Hayat, and make this Monday couple real.  
"We've already known each other for some time..." Hayat said as he looked at me in the eyes.  
"Two months?" I slowly said as I looked oddly at him.  
"Recently, I wrote some lyrics whilst thinking of you..." He said as he looked at me. "You want to hear it?" He asked as he looked at me.  
Excited and happy, I smiled as I nodded. "Yes, I do."  
"Can you stand up and listen to it?" He asked as I nodded as I stood up. Hayat grabbed my hands as I looked at him. The nervous, odd feeling that I have having, I didn't know if he was just acting, or this was real.  
"The topic is, Sora Love." I laughed as he looked at me. "My life, that will love no matter how tiring it is. Just like a discarded umbrella I keep. The lyric beats the worm into my heart. A rap confession that touches our hearts. Not stopping our footsteps. Beautiful Sora. The lyrics that Hip Hop man Hayat composed for Sora in the subway only one person's love notes resonates" He said as he looked deep into my eyes with every words that came from his mouth. I looked down quickly, trying to avoid his eyes. "So now, can we date already?" Hayat said as I laughed a little. I didn't know what to say, I mean, because he sounded so sincere and real.  
"You guys aren't really dating right?" Matt said as I laughed nervously.  
I laughed as I nodded. "Can I have you all to myself now?" He asked as he grabbed my hands.  
"Your lines are too.." Matt cutted it thankfully as I nervously laughed again. I didn't know what to say. I mean, he is a sweet man, but I didn't know if he was playing around with me or not.  
"Loving her means I can also have her myself" Hayat said as he looked around to Matt.

As everything finished off, with the other guys trying to grab my heart beat to 130, but in the end, failing, which gave me the running man ball. I don't know why, but I was disappointed, because the feeling of Hayat's rapping and his question, sounded all too real. But I didn't know if it was true or not, if he asked me honestly, or he was just making an act to win my heartbeat to win the runnning ball. His eyes and his voice, just sounded so real. After we filmed running man, I sat down as I thought silently by myself, thinking what in the world have I gotten myself to? A fake couple that I'm slowly beginning to think it's real.

-  
Hey readers! C: Sorry for the late late late late reply! I'm sorry that i haven't updated, school has been a PAIN for me. Sorry for the boring first chapter xD But anyways, this is the start of the monday couple (Episode 10) I liked episode 15 because it showed Hayat's "love confession" to Sora and not Dora in the train :D


	2. Chapter 2

Monday couple never ends

Chapter 2: The Digi's Camp 1

Sora's POV

After we finished, I left home at midnight. I couldn't go to sleep that night, because of that moment when Hayat sang to me. I didn't know what to do. I decided to stay up, and left outside and took a walk around the park nearby where I lived. Soon after, I got a text.

" Hello Sora ^ ^ Are you still awake? " –Hayat Zari

I stared at the text. Why would he text me at this moment of time. I decided to text back to him.  
" Yes I'm still awake. How about you? Can't sleep?" –ST  
I took a seat on a cold bench during those cold nights as I waited for a reply. A melody came as I reached for my pockets for my cellphone. Hayat texted back.  
" Ah. Yes, I can't, I was just wondering what you were doing. Can't sleep also? " –HZ  
I smiled as I read the text. Typical peaceful Hayat. He was someone who is sweet and charming, although he isn't the most handsome man in the world.  
" Of course ._. If not, why am I texting you?" –ST  
I sighed as I can see my breath in the cold air. I sighed as I waited for his reply. A few moments later, there was no text. I was tired also so I decided to head back home and get some rest before the next day.

-  
-Next Day-  
I woke up; still half awake and half asleep. I remember Matt telling me that we were going to have a "The Digi's" camping today {Which isn't broadcasted. We just wanted to go camping together to get to know each other more.} As I was getting ready to pack up my belongings into a suitcase, Matt called me and I picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Sora?" Matt said as I oddly answered him. He sounded like he was in a hurry for something.  
"Yes, what is it?" I asked as I closed my suitcase and grabbed my shoes.  
"Hurry and go outside! I'm waiting! Before Tai or Davis comes and pick you up! I'm outside already." Matt said as I nodded. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and without any makeup, quickly ran outside to Matt's car. Matt quickly lowered the window.  
"Hurry Sora!" Matt said as I quickly ran into the back of the car. I placed my suitcase on the back of the car as I sat back down on my seat.  
"Matt, what are we doing today?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, still tired as ever.  
"PD all of a sudden said that we are picking teams in the morning." Matt said, as he drove to the freeway.  
"So it's you,Davis and Tai?" I asked as I looked outside.  
"Yeah, we need to quickly pick the others up too." Matt said as he called haha.  
"Yah TK!" Matt quickly said as he turned the car.  
"Yo! Wassup!" TK said as he sounded like he has been waiting.  
"Hurry and wait outside! I'm almost there!" Matt quickly said as TK answered. They both ended up the call and Matt stopped the car. All of a sudden, the car door slid open and TK quickly jumped in out of nowhere and entered the car. "  
"Yah~ Tai and Davis always has Mimi, Joe, Hayat, Kari, Ken, Cody, Yolei already!" TK said as Matt sighed. He called up Izzy.  
"Izzy!" Matt said. He stopped the car. "Come here right now! I'm outside!" Matt said as he looked outside of a café building. Izzy quickly came in as he smiled.  
"Where are we going?" Izzy asked as he sat down comfortably.  
"We're heading to the cabins. It seems like the crew wants a 'getting to know each other' thing type of field trip." Matt said as he was heading to the mountains.  
"..And this isn't filmed right? We're doing this for our own purpose?" Tk asked questionably.  
"Yeah. PD told us that it's for our good to get to know each other." Matt said. "It would've been a good episode if this was aired." Izzy sighed as he fixed his Jacket.

Soon after we reached to the cabins, where we met Tai's team and Davis.  
"You guys are slow! Do you even know how long we have been waiting?!" Tai said as he lectured among Matt.  
"Yah~ If you didn't make me take the people from far away." Matt said.  
"Okay guys~ Let's start the first team will have one extra people." The PD said as everyone looked at him. "The first game is from Xman, the hand and foot game." The PD said as everyone nodded in remembrance. "The team who wins this gets to choose which cabin to be at. There's one cabin where there's a shower inside, and there's two where there's a shower outside instead in the cold." The PD said as we all sighed.  
"Let's go! We have to win this!" Tai said as he clapped his hands, getting everyone in his team pumped up.  
"Yah~ If we don't want to take a shower in the cold~" Matt said as he patted everyone in our team's back.

Note : BTW If you don't understand what game, I meant this one; watch?v=um4faCnhbP4\

"First off! Matt and Tai!" The PD said as Matt shook his head.  
"Yah what are you trying to do?" Matt said as he pointed at the PD. "Are you trying to kill me?" He said as he lectured the PD. "You know he is the strongest; yet you are making me trying to win him?" Matt complained.  
"It's okay. It's a stretching game" The PD said as Tai smiled.  
"This isn't fair, I'm wearing shorts" Tai complained as he fixed his hair.  
"Ready." The PD said as Matt and Tai stared at each other, holding hands.  
"This is awkward." Matt said as he looked at Tai. They both smiled and laughed as they looked at each other.  
"GO!" The PD said as he blew the whistle. Matt tried to stretch while Tai tried to beat him. Later on, as far as they can, Matt actually won Tai.  
"Yes, I won." Matt smiled as he clutched his fist with victory. I laughed as they both were in pain from stretching.  
"Next is Hayat and Sora!" The PD said as we looked at him.  
"Yah. You have some taste there." Matt smiled as they all were ready to watch our competition.  
I sighed as I got ready to battle against Hayat . I didn't want to take a cold shower outside; I wanted to take a shower inside the cabin. We both stared at each other as we held hands. Hayat looked down as he smiled.  
"Yah~ Sora, what are you doing to me?" He said as he grabbed my hands, holding it. It brought a laugh to the crew.  
"I'm not doing it." I said as I pushed Hayat's hands. His hands slipped as I fell onto him. But the thing was, I was on top of him instead by accident! I didn't know what to do; I stared at him as he stared at me; on the ground, with the crew and everyone looking at us with a surprise.

-  
Keke Bad news! :D

Bad News : School and Homework

Anyways, this "the digi's trip" thing wasn't true of course! XD I just made it all up so don't mind it o3o :D


	3. Chapter 3

Monday couple never ends

Chapter 3: The Digi's Camping 2

I quickly got up as everyone looked around.  
"Erm." Matt said as he looked at the PD.  
"Okay. Start!" The PD quickly said as he blew the whistle.  
"W-Wait I'm not even ready!" I said as I grabbed Hayat's hands looked at him.

-  
In the end, Tai's team won; because of Hayat, Joe, and Mimi's win. {Somehow, Mimi was lucky; probably because she has a cute face} Matt and the others complained as we left to look around in our cabin. The three different cabins were true. We had everything in ours; besides the kitchen, and shower. There was a small little house; like those outside potties, but instead it was a shower house you can say. Matt sighed as we all left to our separate rooms in the cabin. I placed my suitcase in my room as I lay down on the bed.  
"Ah!~" I said as I yawned, only getting five hours of sleep. The bed was comfortable, and warm as I looked outside from the window. Surprisingly, my window led to Hayat's window across.  
"Ahh Who do I see now?" Hayat said as he played around with his words. "Who do I see? My Monday couple?" Hayat said as he looked at me. I laughed as he waved at me. I waved back at him also.  
"YAH HAYAT HURRY UP DOWN ALREADY!" Tai yell aloud as Hayat looked around.  
"SORA QUICKLY! Come down before Hayat does!" Matt yelled as I ran downstairs before Hayat did. Our team, Davis Team and Tai's team seems to be running a little race of something. "What are we doing?" I asked as I looked at them.  
"PD wants us to play the 'of course' game." TK said as he yawned. "If you were in the other team." TK pointed towards to Matt.  
"Yah you little." Matt said as they both grabbed onto each other. "YAH!"  
"What is this now? Xman?" Izzy said as he walked over to stand next to Matt.  
"Wait, didn't he tell us that we'll continue everything tomorrow and have fun today?" Mimi said as everyone looked around, quite…"Mong~"  
"That's right!" Joe said with excitement. "Ya!~ I want to go swimming!" Joe quickly said as he ran into the cabin.  
"Joe!" Mimi said as he followed after Joe. "Wait for me!~" He quickly said as he closed the door.  
There was Matt, TK, Izzy, Tai, Hayat, and meleft. While Davis team got to sleep back. We looked around as we shrugged our shoulders.  
"Alright…I guess I'll go back to sleep now." TK said as he yawned. "I had a schedule yesterday and only had three hours of sleep." He said as he closed the door. "I'll come back later." He said.  
Matt looked at Izzy and Tai and gave them a facial expression, somewhat like they were trying to do something.  
"A-Ah! I forgot, Matt and Izzy and us, we're going fishing!" Tai said as Matt nodded.  
"O-Oh yes!" Matt said as Izzy gave them an odd look.  
"I don't want to go-"  
"Let's go!" Tau said as he covered Izzy's mouth and dragged Matt and Izzy to the lake. I stared at Hayat as he was playing with a twig as he wrote on the sand. I sighed as I sat down on a chair. Why was I so nervous for? I shouldn't be nervous to be with a friend of mines right? I closed my eyes as I was soon dazing off on my own. I was a bit too tired and wanted to fall asleep. As my head tilted down, I soon felt something like a pillow, that was soft, but at the same time, I felt someone's hand, but I was too tired, and dazed off on my own, entering dreamland.

-  
3rd POV

Hayat was still busy writing around, drawing pictures of everyone on the sand for fun. He didn't realize that Sora was soon dazing off and sleeping on the chair. As he looked up, her head kept falling, slowly and slowly. Hayat smiled as he stood up and sat next to her. He thought for a moment, and ran into the cabin and came out with a blanket, placing it on his shoulder, and gently placed Sora's head onto his shoulder. He smiled as he slowly moved a bit closer.  
"It's okay, even though today's not Monday, I'm still here for you." He quietly whispered as he smiled. He silently took a picture of her; sleeping as Joe and Mimi opened the cabin door; ready to go swimming.  
"LET'S GO-" Joe looked where Hayat and Sora was at and paused. Mimi smiled as he pushed Joe forward. "M-Mimi." Joe said as he turned to him.  
"Hm?" Mimi asked as he looked at Joe.  
"I-It's cold out here." He said. {Imagine his theme song playing right now xD}

"I told you so." Mimi said, who was actually wearing a sweater and bra with panties. Joe was wearing his shorts and a tank top. They both quickly went back inside the cabin. They actually didn't see Hayat and Sora because Joe was ready to go swimming; which it was too cold to go swimming in this season. Hayat gave a little chuckle as Sora quickly woke up. Hayat paused as they both looked at each other.

Back to Sora's POV

I felt a warm soft pillow as I slept soundly, hearing the nature as the birds were chirping. I quickly heard a chuckling that made me wake up all of a sudden, realizing that it wasn't a pillow that I was sleeping, it was Hayat who I actually fell asleep on.  
"H-Hey!" I said as I quickly looked away.  
"Although it's not Monday today, I accepted that it'll be Monday tomorrow." Hayat smiled as he gave me a thumbs up. He stood up. "Aigoo. Your head is so heavy!" Hayat joked around as he laughed, massaging his shoulder.  
"Yah!" I said as I gave him the 'fist'. I smiled as I heard a yell.  
"AHHHH!"  
Hayat looked around as I did also. We looked at each other oddly as Joe and Mimi ran out of the cabin. "D-Did you two hear that?" Joe asked as they looked around.  
We all looked around. "Wasn't that…Tai's voice?" Mimi asked as we looked around. "Let's go find them." He said as he all nodded. We separated into two teams; Mimi and me, and Hayat and Joe. We both nodded as we quickly looked around. Mimi looked around and walked ahead; I followed behind her. All of a sudden, I felt like I was slipping; as I did, I slipped into a hill as I fell down somewhere lower than I was before. "Y-Yah!~" I yelled aloud as I was somewhere in the trees. This could've been trouble.  
3rd POV  
Mimi quickly walked around; looking for Tai and them and he heard Sora's voice. "Y-Yah!"  
SHe turned around, only to notice that she wasn't following him anymore. "Sora!" Mimi yelled aloud as dhe saw Tai and them, walking back with everyone else. He ran to the guys.  
"What happened?" Mimi quickly asked as Matt laughed.  
"Tai got scared from a fish. So he was mad" Matt laughed as Mimi looked around.  
"Oh? Where's Sora?" Izzy asked as he looked around.  
"That's just what I was going to say; I couldn't find her anymore." Mimi said as they all stopped.  
"Let's go find her quickly!" Matt said as all the guys nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED.….


	4. Chapter 4

Monday couple never ends

Chapter 4: The Search

Sora's POV

I'm stuck in this dark, damp forest, not knowing where I'm at. I tried to stand up, only hurting myself, but where? I was in pain. I placed my hands on my leg as I felt the pain sting even more. I tried to stand up, only to have the pain sharpened more. I sat down, sighing as I can't even do anything now. The forest was getting colder now also. I was shaking because it was getting cold, and I didn't even bring my jacket with me. {Idiot me} I suddenly heard a familiar voice as it came closer and closer.  
"Sora! Are you here Sora?!" A male voice yell aloud as I look around. It sounded familiar.  
"H-Help me!" I yelled as much as I could with my energy.  
"Sora?" He yelled again aloud. I yelled back as he came closer to me. "Don't stop yelling!" He said, his voice sounding closer now. I could spot his hair. He quickly came and saw me. "Sora!" Hayat said as he saw me. He came closer to me, sliding down quickly. He grabbed me and looked at me all over. "Are you okay?!" Hayat said as he looked all over me. "Your leg!" Hayat said as he poked at it.  
"YAH!" I yelled aloud as I was about to punch him. He quickly massaged me as I looked at him. I was shaking from the cold, seeing the breath in the air. Hayat quickly took of his jacket and placed it over me.  
"Idiot." He said as he looked at me, giving a sigh. "This troublesome.." He said as he looked at me. He looked up as it was a bit high. The PDs and crew quickly saw us and came over to check on us. "I'll carry her and bring down a rope!" Hayat said as the PDs nodded. As the rest of the The Digi's crew came, they wrapped the rope around the tree as Hayat looked at me. "Get on me." Hayat said, squatting down as he was ready to piggyback me.  
"B-But.." I said as I looked at him.  
"Hurry before your leg swells up." He said as he looked at me. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around him. He carried me up. I felt his hands, so cold and frozen. I sighed as he grabbed the rope, pulling himself, and myself up. After he got up of the hill, the emergency was called because they called a search team. They quickly brought me into the emergency car as I saw Hayat and the rest of the The Digi's crew follow me into the back.  
"H-Hayat!" Mimi said as Hayat looked at her. "Y-Your legs and arms are all scratched up!" Mimi said as they closed the ambulance door. I quickly tried to get up as the emergency doctors tried to put me down. As they placed an oxygen mask as I laid down there, wondering if Hayat was okay.

*3rd POV*  
Everyone looked at Hayat. "H-Hayat! How did you get this?" Tau said as he looked at Hayat's hands.  
"Oh….probably got that when I was grabbing the rope…I didn't realize the pain until now." He said as he looked at his hands. "I slid down the hill, probably got scratches from the twigs on my legs." Hayat smiled.  
"Ah…Let's go on a trip to visit Sora" Matt said as everyone else nodded. "Also, we'll get Hayat patched up at the hospital also." Matt said as he patted Hayat's back.

"Idiot…" Hayat said as he smiled, staring at Sora sleeping in the hospital bed. "Did you know how worried I got?" He said as he fixed her hair on the side of her face. Everyone came in as they were arguing with each other.  
"Yah! Why didn't you tell me that it was ramen?!" Mimi yelled to Joe.  
"I didn't know it was ramen! Plus, it said HEALTHY." Joe said as he pointed at the cup.  
"Forget it already! You ate it already Meeems!" Matt complained.  
"Matt! When am I ever going to become a captain?" Izzy complained.  
"I think I have a shooting to go to in the next episode…" Ken said as he checked his phone.  
" I wonder who's going to be in the next episode then.." Cody thought as he smiled, hoping it'll be a female guest. Everyone paused as they looked at Hayat. Sora woke up as she was surprised.  
*Hayat's POV*  
"Did you know how worried I got?"

I slightly opened my eyes, in shock to hear a loud conversation. "Y-You guys!" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I moved to the side of my bed and covered the blanket, going back to sleep.  
"Sora..Wake up" Matt said as he tapped me on the back.  
"Yah! Wake up!~" Mimi said as she hit me in the back.  
"Hwak!" I yelled angrily as I hit Mimi on the shoulder. Mimi laughed as they all sat around Sora.

*15 minutes later*  
"Dangyuhanji [Of course]! The PD said against Matt. Matt and the others laughed as the PD looked at them.  
"You were surprised of the fact that we knew your favorite color is green right?" The PD said as he looked at Matt. Matt laughed.  
"Dangyuhanji!" Jaesuk said as he laughed. "I hate the color green." Matt quickly commented as he attacked back. "You were secretly jealous that Mimi was better than you when we played Hide and Seek mission right?" Matt said as he looked at the PD. The PD continued laughing as the five second ended.  
{Of course game in Xman; If anyone doesn't know about this game, they have to say Of course to everything they ask / say about within 5 seconds.}  
I stared at Hayat as they all continued laughing. Why was his arm and leg patched up for? Was it because of me? I stared at Hayat as a sudden door flew open as we all looked at who it was.  
"Hayat!" A female voice said. "I was worried about you!" She said as we all looked at her, a bit odd. She hugged him as we all curiously stared at him. Was she his girlfriend?

-  
Thanks my awesome readers! 3 Because of you guys I'm starting to update more u 3.


End file.
